Significant changes have occurred in how individuals network and associate with each other. Traditionally, personal and professional networking generally involved one or more people meeting face-to-face and engaging in a conversation to determine whether the parties have the same or similar personal or professional interests. However, over the years personal and professional networking has evolved to allow people to use social networks, such as MySpace (www.myspace.com), and Facebook (www.facebook.com), to interact and socially network using the Internet. Both forms of social networks have disadvantages. For example, locating people having the same or similar personal or professional interests can take a significant amount of time and effort. In particular, locating a person with the same or similar interests in a large group of people or on a social networking website can be a rather daunting task. Also, there is added difficult when a person is looking to network with others within the general vicinity of that persons current location.
Overall, these conventional forms of social networking fail to provide an effective and efficient way for businesses, individuals, and/or service providers to socially network with other businesses, individuals and/or service providers.
These and other drawbacks exist with current systems